The Gamers
by Yume-chan no baka
Summary: sakura sering dipanggil diruang BP karena sering ketahuan main game di jam-jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung membuat sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah kebiasaan buruk pacarnya itu. apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke? let's read!.. "sasukeehhh ..."/"ayo konsentrasi.. konsentrasi.."/ayo lihat ke layar, nanti game over loh"/"engh "/not for underage/lemon/oneshoot/rate M/sasusaku.


**The Gamers**

 **Author: yumewa ^_^**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: uchiha sasuke & haruno sakura**

 **Desclimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: LEMON, typo bertebaran, abal, cerita pasaran,Hn terus apa lagi ya?-aahh.. kebanyakan ngaurnya. Sok atuh, langsung keceritanya aja.**

 **A/N: hey minnasan, gomen ne saya baru muncul lagi setelah mati suri ahahaha huek! *disumpel pake sendal bekas* ada yang kengen sama aku nggak? *diceburin kesumur* Sebelum keluar dari laman ini mohon tinggalin Review-nya, ne?**

 ** _HAPPY READING… ^_^_**

~oOo~

Kehidupan di masa remaja orang bilang adalah masa-masa paling indah dalam hidupmu, apalagi jika masih masa SMA katanya banyak romantikanya-eeh emang bener? Hn, perasaan banyak problemanya dibanding romantikanya, apalagi soal tugas dan ulangan, aah pokoknya bikin pusing. Yah daripada pusing mikirin tugas sialan itu, mending main game aja. Bukan begitu sakura?

Sakura Haruno, ya banyak yang tertipu dengan perawakannya yang kalem, manis, dan imut sehingga banyak yang menyimpulkan bahwa sakura adalah cewek paling feminim, padahal mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa siswi kelas 2 SMA ini memiliki hobby yang tidak lazim bagi cewek manis seperti dia yaitu main game battle. Dan karena hobby-nya inilah sekarang ia dipanggil keruang BP karena kedapatan main game di jam pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung.

"huh, menyebalkan. Padahal aku udah hampir menyelesaikan level tertinggi tadi tapi gara-gara kedapatan main game oleh Anko-sensei sekarang aku harus ulang dari level bawah lagi" gerutu sakura sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai koridor.

"hey, kamu kenapa lagi hm?" tanya seorang cowok yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak sakura dari belakang.

"ah!.. sasuke-kun kau mengagetkan aku saja, a-ano tadi aku di panggil ke ruang BP karna kedapatan main game dikelas dan sekarang aku harus merelakan PSP-ku menginap selama seminggu di lemari penyimpanan barang-barang sitaan Anko -sensei. Sasuke-kuunn tolong ambilin PSP-ku yaa?,, ya?,, " rayu sakura sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"itu sih karena memang kamu yang salah, siapa suruh main game dijam pelajaran. Emang kamu nggak bisa sejam saja nggak main game huh?" kata cowok yang tadi menepuk pundak sakura-sasuke uchiha.

"iikhh.. sasuke-kun, kamu kok malah ikutan marah sama aku juga sih, nyebelin banget deh" rajuk sakura.

"aku nggak akan marahin kamu jika kamu nggak salah sayang, kamu juga sih yang nggak pernah dengerin nasihatku. kalo udah gini siapa yang repot coba? Kan aku lagi yang repot"

"kamu kan ketua OSIS sasuke-kun, jadi kamu bisa ngebujuk Anko-sensei biar PSP-ku di kasih ke kamu. Ayolah~ sasuke-kun~.. ku mohon,, ya?,, ya?,, sekali ini saja ya? Sasuke-kun ganteng banget deh~" rayu sakura sambil menunjukan raut wjah yang memelas mungkin.

'dasar cewek, kalau ada maunya pasti kayak gini' batin sasuke.

"iya-iya deh, aku usahain tapi aku nggak janji ya"

"yeeyy~.. sasuke-kun memang paling baik deh. Aku sayang sasuke-kun" mendengar itu sasuke tersenyum manis, dia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia memang menyukai sifat sakura yang manja padanya tapi terkadang dia merasa jengkel pada sakura yang selalu membuatnya mengerjakan tugasnya sedangkan sakura hanya bermain game kesukaannya.

"nah, sekarang kamu balik lagi ke kelas gih, nanti habis ini ada mata pelajaran kakashi-sensei kan?" kata sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala sakura sayang.

"hai!.. jaa ne sasuke-kun, ehh tapi kita pulang bareng kan?" tanya sakura sambil mulai mengabil langkah ke kelasnya.

"iya, aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya"

"oke-oke. Love you sasuke-kun!" teriak sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada sasuke.

"haha.. dasar merepotkan, tapi entah kenapa aku jatuh cinta sama cewek kayak gitu ya?" tanya sasuke entah pada siapa-mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Ting-ting!..**

"nah, anak-anak. Pelajaran kita sampai disini dulu. Untuk tugas yang saya berikan hari ini saya akan mengumpulkannya minngu depan, selamat siang" kata seorang pria yang setengah wajah tertutupi sebuah masker hitam sambil melenggang keluar kelas.

"baik sensei!" teriak semua siswa-entah karena menyukai tugas yang diberikan atau bersemangat untuk segera pulang.

"hey sakura, kita pulang bareng yuk" ajak sorang siswi yang memiliki rambut blonde seraya berjalan disamping sakura.

"gomen ne ino-chan aku udah ada janji dengan sasuke-kun untuk pulang bareng dia. Kamu nggak apa-apa kan pulang berdua saja bersama Hinata-chan?" tanya sakura ragu-dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan ino-teman semenjak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"ahh,, santai saja sakura, kami nggak maksa kamu buat pulang bareng kita kok. Kalau kamu pulang bareng kami nanti sasuke ngambek loh" goda ino

"iya sakura-chan, nanti sasuke marah pada kami karna memaksamu pulang bareng kami" kata seorang cewek yang berrambut indigo disamping ino.

"iikhh.. apaan sih ino " balas sakura sambil merona.

"hehehe,, bercanda kok sakura, neh kami pulang duluan ya sakura. Jaa ne" kata ino sambil melambai.

"jaa ne sakura-chan" kata hinata sambil menyusul langkah ino yang mendahuluinya.

"jaa ne ino,, hinata,,"

 **Diparkiran sekolah..**

Sesampainya sakura ditempat biasa sasuke menunggunya sehabis pulang sekolah-parkiran.

"sasuke-kun!.." teriak sakura ketika melihat sasuke duduk diatas motornya.

"sstt… kamu kanapa sih teriak-teriak kayak gitu?" tanya sasuke ketus.

"hehehe,, gomen gomen sasuke-kun, soalnya aku nggak sabar ketemu sama kamu"

"heh?"

"Mana PSP milikku, kamu sudah mengambilnya kan?" tanya sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn" jawab sasuke bosan.

"terus mana?" tanya sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"aku nggak akan ngembaliin PSP kamu tapi ada satu syarat" kata sasuke sambil tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik.

"h-heh? Kok pake syarat segala sih?, kan perjanjiannya nggak kayak gitu" cemberut sakura.

"kalau kamu nggak mau, yaudah" jawab sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.  
"iikkhhh sasuke-kun nyebelin. iya-iya, apa syaratnya?" tanya sakura sambil memonyongkan bibir mungilnya.

'ahahahaha.. akhirnya kamu masuk keperangkapku sakura' batin sasuke licik.

"kamu harus dapat nilai sempurna di ulangan fisika besok, bagaimana?" tanya sasuke sambil menampilkan senyum menawan miliknya.

Selama mereka pacaran sasuke ingin sekali mengerjai sakura dan membuat sakura patuh pada perintahnya, oleh karna itu sasuke merencanakan sesuatu untuk mewujudkan keinginan. Karna selama ini sakura selalu susah untuk di atur.

"haahh~~ kenapa syaratnya kok susah banget sih sasuke-kun?" sakura mendesah lemah mendengar penuturan pacarnya.  
"tenang saja sakura-ku sayang, aku bakalan bantuin kamu kok untuk memahami materi fisika yang kamu tadak mengerti, bagaimana hm?" tanya sasuke yang mencoba meyakinkan sakura.

"iya-iya deh" jawab sakura pasrah.

"nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi kerumahku untuk belajar fisika bareng" kata sasuke sembari memberikan helm pada sakura Dan disambut baik oleh sakura. Meraka pun melesat meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah mereka tercinta-konoha high school.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Uchiha..**

Sesampainya di depan gerbang mansion Uchiha, sakura langsung takjub melihat kemegahan mansion ini , bukan karna dia nggak pernah lihat rumah pacarnya yang mewah tapi karena dia nggak bakalan bosan buat memuji rumah pacarnya yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 2 tahun. Yah namanya juga Uchiha, apa sih yang nggak bisa mereka beli?.

"heh, kok bengong sih?. Ayo masuk." Ucap sasuke sembari menyentil jidat pacarnya, sakura yang nggak bisa membalas tindakan pacarnya hanya bisa meringis memegang jidatnya yang memang agak lebar.

"tch,, apaan sih?!" jawab sakura yang ngambek.

"weitss,, galak banget sih. Hehehe.. Nanti cepat tua loh" canda sasuke gemas dengan pacarnya.

"wueee,, biarin aja, toh kamu yang rugi karna pacaran sama nenek-nenek" ngambek sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ahaha,, yaudah kita masuk aja yuk, nggak enak ngobrol disini" ucap sasuke sembari menarik sakura kedalam rumahnya.

Rumah yang bergaya campuran antara Eropa dan Asia membuat rumah sasuke semakin kelihatan elegan, ditambah perabotan yang mewah dengan harga selangit membuat rumah sasuke dijaga ketat oleh para security dan anjing-anjing yang dilatih secara khusus-yah namanya rumah orang kaya, sudah pasti banyak penjaganya.

Setelah sampai dalam rumah sasuke meuntun sakura kedalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Sakura tahu betul bahwa jika dia kerumah sasuke pasti akan berakhir dengan adegan di atas ranjang. Bukannya so'uzon sih, tapi memang gitu kenyataanya. Mereka sering melakukan hubungan intim dikamar sasuke tanpa harus takut ketahuan oleh orang tua sasuke karena orangtuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan jarang pulang sehingga mereka sering melakunya bukan hanya dikamar sasuke tapi mereka juga pernah melaukanya di ruang tamu dan di dapur. Entah apakah pembantu sasuke melihatnya atau tidak mereka tidak perduli lagi, kalaupun pembantu sasuke melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, pembantunya tidak akan berani melaporkannya kepada ayahnya-fugaku Uchiha.

.

.

.

 **Dikamar sasuke…**

"wuahhh sasuke-kun, kamu merubah interior kamarmu ya?,, aku makin betah nih kalau lama-lama dikamarmu" celetuk sakura sembari menduduki tepi ranjang sasuke.

Sakura takjub dengan kamar sasuke yang rapi dan bersih sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya yang selalu berantakan dan agak pengap.`kok kamar sasuke lebih bagus dan rapi dibandikan kamarku ya? Padahal dia kan cowok, masa aku kalah sama cowok sendiri sih. Apa kata dunia?' batin sakura sambil memposisikan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sasuke.

"hehe,, iya, soalnya aku udah bosan dengan tema kamarku, jadi aku merubahnya sedikit" jawab sasuke sembari merapikan meja belajarnya untuk tempat mereka akan belajar bersama.

"hey sini, kamu mau belajar atau tiduran sih?" sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah melihat sakura yang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"hehehe,, gomen sasuke-kun, abisnya bosan hanya duduk-duduk doang jadi aku tiduran aja di ranjang empuk ini" kata sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk ranjang sasuke.

"ckckck,, dasar nih anak bandel banget sih. Kalau kamu nggak kemari dalam hitungan ke-5 aku akan memberikan hukuman yang nggak pernah kamu bayangkan sa-ku-ra-chan" sakura merinding mendangar pacarnya mengeja namanya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"iya-iya.. tapi nanti habis ini kamu janji ya biarin aku mainin PS 3 milikmu sasuke-kun. Ya? Ya?" rayu sakura sambil menunjukan ekspresi polosnya.

"Hn. Tapi kamu juga harus janji untuk belajar yang serius dan konsentrasi pada penjelasanku, bagaimana?"

"baik bos!" teriak sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping sasuke.

.

.

.

 **30 menit kemudian…**

"hukum 2 newton mengatakan bahwa reaksi…." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapanya ketika melihat sakura yang menguap lebar.

"huh, sasuke-kun aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang kamu jelaskan, mungkin aku butuh sedikit hiburan untuk menaikan konsentrasiku saat ini. Otakku sudah jenuh sasuke-kun~" sakura mendesah pelan.

Sasuke yang memang jenius tahu bahwa tidak baik memaksakan seseorang belajar terlalu giat karna bisa menggangagu kerja otak orang itu sendiri.

"Hn, mungkin kamu benar. Yaudah kamu main gih, tapi hanya 15 menit ya terus kita lanjutkan belajar kita"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi sakura langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menghampiri TV yang memang terhubung dengan PS 3 sasuke disamping ranjang. Dengan cepat dia langsung menekan tombol on pada TV dan PS untuk segera memulai hal yang paling dia sukai. Tanpa sakura sadari karna sifat hiperaktifnya membuat rok yang dia kenakan tersikap keatas sehingga memperlihatkan hampir seluruh bagian pahanya, bahkan sedikit pinggir celana dalamnya kelihatan. Tah ayal membuat sasuke harus menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"sa-sakura… i-itu.. kamu perbaiki cara dudukmu dulu. Karna ada beberapa bagian yang 'itu' kelihatan" ucap sasuke yang gugup mencoba meperbaiki cara duduk sakura yang agak sedikit-eerr sensual.

"Hn, a.. apa? Sasuke-kun" mata sakura tetap tidak bergeming dari layar TV.

"i-itu-mu.. agak kelihatan" jawab sasuke yang semakin gugup.

"e-eeh?.. apanya yang kelihatan?" sakura tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari layar TV.

"sakura! Bisa tidak kamu melihat kearahku saat aku sedang bicara, huh?" sasuke yang semakin hilang kesabaranya mulai mendekati sakura yang sedang asik dengan stik PS digenggamanya.

"gomen sasuke-kun aku harus berkonsentrasi pada permainannya, udah makin seru nih"

"ohh kamu sedang konsentrasi rupanya, hm?" ujar sasuke sambil menyeringai seksi-seringai yang dapat membuat semua cewek merangsang jika melihatnya-sayang, sakura tidak melihatnya.

'mari kita lihat seberapa kamu dapat berkonsentrasi pada permainan jika aku juga ikut bermain, Hm?' batin sasuke dengan seringainya yang semakin melebar.

"akh! Sa-sasukeeeh.." pekik sakura. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya dan meremas-remas kedua payudaranya yang masi terhalang oleh seragam sekolahnya.

"Hn, ada apa sakura?. Bukankah kau harus berkonsentrasi pada permainanmu, hm?" kata sasuke sembari menjilat leher jenjang nan putih sakura.

"engh~.. ta-tapi aku ahk!.. tidak bisa berkonsentrasi nnhh~.. ji-jika kamu malakukan ini ahnn~" desah sakura sembari mempertahankan konsentrasinya pada permainan.

"melakukan apa, hm?" tanya sasuke sembari menggesek kewanitaan sakura yang sudah mulai lembab.

"sa-sasukeehh~~ kumohon hen-hentikan ouh~~" sakura merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai panas dengan tindakan sasuke.

"maaf sakura tapi aku tidak bisa, aku ingin melihat seberapa besar usahamu untuk tetap berkonsentrsi pada Game-mu" ujar sasuke sembari meremas kuat payudara kanan sakura dan tangan kirinya mulai menggesek-gesek kewanitaan sakura yang sudah basah.

'mari kita lihat, bisa tidak dia konsentrasi' batin sasuke licik

"ayo konsentrasi.. konsentrasi.." sasuke semakin gencar merangsang tubuh sakura dengan memelintir putingnya yang mulai mengeras.

"akh!.. aanhh~… sas-sasukehhh ouh~" sakura mendongkakan kepalanya karena tidak tahan terhadap rangsangan yang sasuke berikan. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Benar-benar sasuke keterlaluan deh mengerjai sukura sampai gini. Bersabarlah sakura, mungkin ini resiko yang kamu harus ambil saat kamu menjadi pacar cowok paling mesum seantero konoha high school.

"jangan lihat kekiri dan kekanan, ayo kamu harus konsentrasi…" sasuke mulai membuka kancing seragam saukra.

Lagi-lagi sasuke menjilat sensual pundak sakura sembari membuka seragam atas sakura.

"bertahanlah~" kata sasuke dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. Dia tidak dapat memungkiri bukan hanya sakura yang mulai terangsang tetapi dia juga.

"eh?" sakura mulai merasakan firasatnya buruk.

"kalau kamu tidak melihat layar dengan baik , nanti bisa game over loh. fufufu" ujar sasuke setelah berhasil membuka kemeja sakura. Tersempulah kedua gunung kembar milik sakura yang masih tertutupi bra putih.

"Enghh~~ sialan!.. aanhh~~~" sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena gara-gara terlalu berkonsentrasi pada game-nya sampai-sampai sasuke mengerjainya seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai membuka bra, setelah berhasil. Sasuke memelintir puncak gunung tersebut dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"putingmu sensitif sekali. Belum apa-apa udah tegang" ujar sasuke sembari menjilat payudara sakura dari belakang.

"i-itu kan aanh~~ karena selalu kamu sentuh ugh! Ngh~~~ sass-sasukeehh" desah sakura merasa bahwa putingnya dihisap oleh sasuke.

"hm?" gumam sasuke yang masi belum melepaskan puting sakura dari dalam mulutnya.

"ka-kamu jahat aahh~~ sekali hnn~~" wajah sakura sudah sepenuhnya memerah entah karena marah atau merangsang akibat tindakan sasuke yang memonopoli tubuhnya.

"pegang stiknya dengan benar. Apa kamu mau sampai game over, hm?" ujar sasuke yang mulai menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya kedalam celana dalam sakura.

Dengan sekuat tenaga sakura membuka matanya yang mulai tertutupi kabut nafsu untuk menatap layar, tapi itu sia-sia aja setelah sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam vagina sakura.

"akh! Hen-nentikan" ujar sakura terbata-bata karena sekarang sasuke menambah jarinya didalam lorong sakura menjadi 3 jari dan mengocok lorong sakura pelan.

"ah~ ah~ hnn~ ouh~" desah sakura yang mengiringi keluar-masuknya jari sasuke didalam vaginanya.

"kau harus tetap berkonsentrasi pada layarnya sakuraa" ujar sasuke sambil menambah kecepatanya jarinya didalam sakura.

"aaahhh~~" desah sakura panjang menandakan bahwa dia sudah klimaks untuk pertama kali pada permainan tangan sasuke. Tapi dia tahu bahwa sasuke tidak akan puas jika hanya membuatnya satu kali klimaks.

"nah, ayo masuk kepermainan yang sebenarnya sakuraa~, yang tadi itu hanya pemanasan saja"

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit pinggul sakura yang sedang ada dipangkuannya dan dengan cepat membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan 'sang jantan' yang sejak tadi sudah meraung-raung ingin makan, sauke juga membuka celana dalam sakura. Dengan berhati-hati sasuke menurunkan sakura dan mendudukannya tepat diatas kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Pless.. berhasil, seluruh kejantanan sasuke tertanam di lorong kenikmatan sakura.

"aakhh!.. sakit.. sasukeehh"

"tahan ya sayang, nanti sakitnya cepat hilang kok" ujar sasuke sembari mengirup aroma khas rambut sakura dari belakang untuk menenangkan sakura.

"nah, jangan lupa sama gamenya, nanti game over loh. Ayo konsentersi lagi, dan jangan pedulikan 'adik kecilku' yang bermain dibawah sana" ujar sasuke sembari menaik-turunkan pinggul sakura diatas kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang.

"ah! Ah! Ah! Ouhh! Ah! Sasuuu ah!" desah sakura semakin kencang dengan bertambahya sasuke yang juga menggerakan pinggulnya yang berlawanan arah dengan pinggul sakura.

"sshh.. oh~ nikmat sekali~~ ah!" kali ini sasuke yang mendesah.

"sas-sasukeehhh a-aku ingin…"

Mendengar itu sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung mempercepat gerakanya, gerakan pinggul maupun gerakan tanganya yang mengerakan pinggul sakura bergerak dengan ganas.

"ah! Ah! Ouh! Sasukeeeehhh~~" desah panjang sakura menandakan berakhiranya permainan nista mereka.

"hah.. hah.. hah.." terlihat sakura yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sedangkan sasuke sudah bernafas normal dan mencoba merapaikan pakaianya.

"bagaimana permainannya seru kan?" ujar sakura dengan wajan innocen yang dibuat-buat.

"seru apanya, hah?! Gara-gara kamu aku game over tahuu.." rajuk sakura sambil merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan karena 'permainan' yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"ahahaha.. gomen ne sakura, habisnya kamu sih yang selalu cuekin aku kalau kamu lagi main game" bujuk sasuke sembari mengelus pucuk kepala sakura.

"nggak mau, aku nggak mau maafin sasuke-kun. Tapi jika sasuke-kun mau temenin aku main game battle selama sebulan aku mau maafin sasuke-kun" cerocos sakura sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"eh?,, sebulan? Tapi itukan lama sakura.. terus bagaimana dengan ujian sekolah kita minggu depan?" sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak setuju dengan syarat yang sakura ajukan.

"kalau nggak mau, yaudah. Aku nggak bakalan mau diajak kencan apalagi bercinta sama sasuke-kun"

"nani?.. hah~.. baiklah aku bakalan nyanggupin permintaanmu tuan putri" akhirnya sasuke pasrah dan mau menyanggupi permintaan sakura. Bukan karena takut sakura merajuk karena dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bercinta dengan pacarnya-dasar mesum.

"yey,, arigatou sasuke-kun" ucap sakura sembari mengecup bibir seksi sasuke.

'nah, karena aku sudah mau melaukan permintaanmu, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan kita tadi ke ronde berikutnya" ujar sasuke sembari menyeringai lebar..

"a-apa? Tidaakk!" sakura membelalakan matanya saat sasuke kembali menariknya kedalam permainan mereka.

Tidak berselang lama kembali terdengar desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari kamar itu. Mereka sedang apa? Kalian sudah pasti tahu apa jawabanya.

 **Haaahhh… akhirnya selesai juga… nggak kerasa udah hampir 10 jam aku ngetiknya hehehee *diguyur pake air bekas cucian piring***

 **Nah jangan lupa review-nya ya.. ingat, tolong review yang membangun seta yang memotifasi… ^_^**

 **Mau di lanjut ceritanya atau bikin oneshoot aja? Hehehe.. *dihajar massal***


End file.
